Cadaverous
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: Kiko has been on the team for a while now. And Rev tries to ask her out. What'll happen when Kiko starts finding dead animals in her room. And how will it affect the relationship. Sequel to Kiko. Rated M for language and sex. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Jan. 31, 2013**

**Disclaimer: As you heard this about 879421 times from other fanfics I don't own the Loonatics except one character.**

* * *

It was once again a quiet day at the HQ for the seven heroes. Ace was meditating on his pad. Duck was playing video games. Tech was reading the newspaper. Slam was eating everything in the fridge...again. Kiko was in the lab. Rev playing air hockey by himself. And Lexi listening to her iPod6 also reading a magazine.

Rev started to get bored of air hockey and decided to visit one of his closest friend. Kiko. Rev got her a little present for helping him when he was injured. It was a book Kiko been trying to get for a few months now, but never availed. Rev was able to get it on eBay for $94 almost lost it by DarkAngel27. The book got delivered yesterday and if he a good chance of giving it to her it was now. He walked out the door of the game room to go get the book. When he got the book he walked down the hall to the lab. Rev has been having a crush on Kiko since they first met. He never told anybody, so he just kept it a secret. He never did anything like ask her out due to the fact she wouldn't want to go out with him. He also always thought she was out of his league which was pretty much true. Then the door slid opened when he was in front of it. Kiko wasn't doing any work, but she was meditating.

Rev always thought Kiko resembles everyone on the team. She knows martial arts like Ace, a girl like Lexi, egotistical like Duck, strong like Slam, intelligent like Tech, and has quick agility like well… Rev. Also due to her psychic powers Kiko's hair floats up like Zadavia when she uses her powers. She is so much like everyone it made her attractive to Rev. Rev's face grew into a nervous grin.

'Here we go.' Rev thought.

Lexi was listing to one of her favorite songs Starships by Nicki Minaj. In the middle of the song her iPod started messing up… "Damn." She said to herself.

Since she knew Kiko was in the lab Lexi wanted to see if she can fix it. She got off the beanbag and headed off to the lab.

The door slid into the lab. She then saw and heard Kiko and Rev talking.

"Hey - Kiko." Said Rev.

Kiko opened a eye. "Is there something you acquire Rev?" Kiko asked.

"Well-yes-actually," Rev responded. "I-wanted-to-give-this-to-you-for-helping-me-out-w hen-I-was-injured."

Kiko then opened both eyes. She then got up from her mediating position.

"This is the Vampire Academy last book made in the 21st century." Kiko said a little too excited with a big smile. She noticed it and decided to cool down. She then sat on the bench. "So umm, how did you get this?" She asked calming down.

"Well - it - wasn't - easy - as - you - know," Rev started sitting on the bench next to Kiko. "I - got - it - on - eBay. Someone - named - DarkAngel27 - tried - to - get - it." He then looked at Kiko.

"Is your eBay name SpeedDemon18?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah - why?"

"I was DarkAngel27." Kiko replied.

"Oh." He said mildly surprise.

"Well I guess this book will mean more to me now."

"Really." Rev said with a cute grin Kiko admired. "Yeah. If someone gives me something it means more than just getting it myself sometimes." She then spun around to the desk behind her.

She then opened the book about to read it. Rev then started thinking. He then took a deep breath and spun around to face Kiko.

"Uh, Kiko can I ask you a question?" Rev asked a little nervous. Lexi in the room noticed this as she watched him.

"Sure."

"Uh, - yeah - I- was - wondering - if - you - wasn't - busy - with - anything - sometime... " Rev then became really nervous and decided to drop it.

"Yes, Rev." Kiko said looking at him. He became even more nervous looking at her beautiful golden-yellow eyes.

"Oh, - yeah - hey - I - think - the - reconstructor - is - acting - up." He then said trying to change the subject.

"What?" Kiko said looking at the direction of where it was. Rev then made a ran for it when she wasn't looking. "Rev there's nothing wrong with…" Kiko then looked back and noticed Rev was gone. "Okay then." Kiko said to herself.

After that event Lexi decided to leave the lab and talk to a certain roadrunner.

-o-

Rev was in his room laying in his bed thinking about how he totally screwed up. He couldn't find a good position so he kept rolling over to different places.

"Ugh, That's was the stupidest thing I could do." Rev said to himself in a slow pace then he sighed. "She probably think I'm a idiot." All of a sudden he heard a door knock. He thought it was Kiko and just stayed quiet until she went away.

"Rev I know your in there." Lexi said. Rev sighed again.

"It's opened." He said out loud.

The door then slid opened and Lexi entered the room. Rev tried to play it cool by speeding up his voice. The avian then got off the bed.

"Hey - Lexi - is - there - a - reason - why - you - needed - to - come - in." Rev said with a fake grin.

"Don't play dumb with me Rev. I heard what you were trying to ask Kiko."

Rev started to blush a little. "I - don't - know - what - your - talking - about." He said avoiding the bunny's gaze.

"Come on Rev there's nothing to be shy about," Lexi then kept talking. "You was about to ask Kiko out but then you ran out the lab. I was in there when that happen."

Rev then just made a nervous small grin and then put a hand behind his neck.

"You like her, don't you?" Lexi then added.

"No, of course not." He then blurted out.

"There's no reason to hide it Rev." Lexi said trying to break him.

"I - don't!" Rev screamed. "Just-because-she's-a-smart,-athletic,-sexy,-and-t alented-girl - doesn't - mean - I - like - her - that - way."

Lexi smiled at this 'Gotcha.' She thought.

"What - are - smiling - at?" Rev asked a little annoyed with this conflict.

"You do realize you just called Kiko sexy." She answered still smiling.

Rev blushed at what he just said. 'Shit, its over.' Rev thought to himself. He then turned around no longer facing Lexi. "Okay so maybe I do like her." He said with a slow pace.

"That's what I thought," Lexi said. "Why are you so afraid of telling her or me?" She then asked.

"Because she might not feel the same about me," Rev said with a sad slow voice. "She's out of my league anyway."

This was mostly true. Talking about a girl who know different types of martial arts, independent, is hard to break plus she is super intelligent who is a expert in chemistry and technology. Along with a guy who can't even handle himself in a situation.

"How do you know? She might like you." Lexi said trying to cheer him up.

"No she won't." Rev said.

"Rev just try… without messing up." Lexi said walking towards the door. "You'll never know until you actually try." Lexi then walked out the door.

-o-

Lexi's voice was still inside Rev's head. 'She might like you' 'You'll never know until you try.'

"Maybe - I - should - try - like - Lexi - said." Rev said aloud to himself. Rev then got up from his bed. "Okay - I - can - do - this." Rev said with a smirk. He then ran off to the city to get something. Maybe a rose.


	2. Date

**This chapter is romantic and the suspense happens:)**

* * *

Rev walked in the lab with a bouquet of blue and black roses. He was planning to give them to her. But Kiko wasn't in there. Rev then saw there was a note on her desk. He picked up the note which read 'Be back at 5.' The roadrunner looked at the clock on the wall. The clock read 4:48.

"I - guess - I - can - practice - until - she - get - here." Rev said to himself. "Okay," Rev started. "Uh, - Kiko - I - was - wondering - if - you - were - busy - tonight." He started to relax a little. "If - your - not - maybe - if - you - want - to - you - could - catch - a- movie - with - me - later. "Ugh, who am I kidding she gonna say no." He said with slow voice for the fourth time today.

"How do you know that's for sure?" A familiar voice said behind him. Rev froze until he started to slowly look behind him. That's when he saw Kiko.

"I - thought -"you'd - be - back - at- five. Rev said back at his fast pace.

Kiko looked at the clock. It read 4:52. "I forgot to change clock since it was behind a some minutes."

Rev started to blush. "How much did you hear?" He then said.

"Everything." Kiko said.

"Oh."

"Well?" Kiko asked when she crossed her arms.

"Well what?"

"I could've sworn you was about to ask me out before I came in." She said with a grin.

"Oh right," Rev said still blushing. He then gave Kiko the roses. "Uh, Kiko if your not busy I was wondering would… you… go out on a… date with… me?" He asked looking down then at her. He saw her smiling, something she don't do much.

"Sure, why not." She said.

"Really." Rev said with a big smile.

"Of course, I don't get asked out much by guys much." Kiko said.

'I can't imagine that.' Rev thought. "So,- would- seven- be- good?" Rev asked.

"Yeah." Kiko answered.

"Great," Rev said "I'll- meet- you- at- your- door." Rev ran out the lab. When he ran out and was in the hallway he had a huge grin. "Yes! Whoo!" He screamed out loud. It was loud enough for Kiko to hear it. She giggled at this.

-o-

It was now 6:59 and Rev was waiting outside Kiko's door. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a red t-shirt that said Speed Demon in black letters.

Just then the door slid opened. Kiko was wearing a black leather mini skirt; a pair of red leather knee high boots; a red shirt and her special black leather jacket that stretched up to her abdomen. And of course her usual spike accessories, but she only wore her spike headband. Rev's mouth fell opened.

"Too much?" Kiko asked. Rev then was knocked out of his thoughts.

"No,- you- look- great." He said. "Really stunning."

"So, where we going?" Kiko asked.

"Well- there's- a- movie- that- I- know- you'll- like- that- I- had -in- mind." Rev said with a smile. "Come- on."

-o-

They were watching a romance slash action movie (one of my favorite movie, if you read my profile) The Last Dragon. Well the redone version. (The real movie came out on video in 1985, watch it sometime; they have it on YouTube:) The movie was on the part where Leroy looks around the studio with. Kiko have seen the older version of this movie and knew what to expect since they didn't change much of it. This was the one of the most romantic part of the movie that she adored. The scene then takes the couple one a martial artist another the TV host started to kiss. Rev looked at Kiko a bit seeing her eyes staring at the screen without blinking.

'She must really like this part.' Rev thought.

Rev then looked down and noticed Kiko's hand was resting on the bar. He put his hand on top of her hand. Kiko noticed and looked at Rev with a grin before she looked back at the screen. A hour later the movie was over and everybody was walking out the theater.

"That- actually- was- a- great -movie." Rev said.

"Yeah." Kiko agreed.

Rev looked at his watch. It was 9:34 p.m. and there was still a little light outside. They decided to walk back to HQ. Half way back to HQ Kiko had looked up at the now dark sky.

"You can never see stars in the city." Kiko said a little down. She missed living in the small part,town of Okinawa, Japan. She was able to see the stars anytime at night.

"I- can- fix- that," Rev said. "Follow- me."

They were walking down a dark alley.

"Where are you taking me?" Kiko asked.

"You'll- see." Rev said trying to keep it a surprise.

They started to climb up a ladder at the end of the alley. They then reached the top which was about 6 feet. Rev then looked up as well as Kiko. They looked up to a cluster of stars in the sky. Kiko was amazed at by this.

"Wow." The hybrid whispered under her breath.

Rev smiled at this. "Hey- there's- a- shooting - star," Rev said looking back at the starry sky. "Make- a- wish.

Kiko never believed in such things but went ahead and did it. The two different species both closed their eyes.

Kiko was the first to open her eyes. "What you wish?" Kiko asked.

Rev opened his eyes. "I wished... that I had the courage to... kiss you right now." He said looking at her direction.

Kiko made a cute face. "Then why don't you?" She asked.

He then faced her all the way and kissed her on the lips. They only kissed for a few seconds before they broke up.

Rev then asked, "What- did- you- wish- for?"

"I wished... that you kiss me again." Kiko said with a grin.

Rev snickered a little. "No problem." Rev answered back.

And that's how it happened. They spent the rest of five minutes kissing under the starry sky. They decided to go back to HQ since it was getting unusually cold in the summer. (This can happen since it was hot in the winter last year. Then again global warming is happening.)

-o-

It was now 10:29 at night. They was now riding up the elevator while (you guessed it) kissing. This might be their only chance before they meet up with the other members. But when they got out they saw nobody was in the living room. It was dark with the lights out. Kiko turned on the lights.

"Is everyone asleep or what?" Kiko asked.

Rev used his GPS to go through the tower. "Yep, - I- see - everyone- in- the- bed… even- Tech." Rev answered.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed too," Kiko started. "I'm tired." She started to walk down the hallway.

Rev followed. Kiko's room was a few doors away from Rev's.

"Well I'll see you in the morning." Kiko said.

The canine faced Rev and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rev did the same thing to her. Kiko then went inside her room; Rev started to walk to his room until he heard a "What the fuck?!"

Rev started to walk back to Kiko's room and opened the door and had stepped in.

"What- is- it?" He asked then looked down. "What the fuck is that?" He then asked a little disgusted.

"It looks like a dead possum." Kiko answered.

"How - did- it- get- in- here?" The roadrunner asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Kiko said.

The possum looked about 11 inches. With its throat cut and blood all over the carpet. They both looked disgusted by this. Knocked out of her thoughts Kiko went to the other side of her room to get a broom and a dustpan. She swept up the dead animal and threw it away in the trash can then tied up the bag.

"You- want- me- to- throw- it- away?" Rev asked.

"Sure." The canine mix answered.

She handed the bag to him and Rev ran out to throw it out in a dumpster outside. Kiko looked around her room looking for holes or anything. But found none. Rev then came back in.

"This is impossible," Kiko said, "There's no holes and I doubt anyone in the tower did this."

Rev then started to think "Maybe- we- should- look- at- the- security- cameras." Rev then said.

"You're right," Kiko said. "Come on."

-o-

They looked at the cameras in the lab. They saw the Loonatics walking past the room but never stopped at it. Kiko then checked the cameras outside. Nobody had opened her window.

"I don't get it." Kiko said. Rev started to think

"Maybe- you- need- to- figure - it- out- in- the- morning- Kiko. It's- getting- a- bit- late." Rev said.

"Maybe," Kiko said yawning, "But I'm not sleeping in my room tonight."

Rev started to blush. "Maybe- if- you -want- to- you- could- sleep- in- my- room." Rev said. Kiko looked at him.

'I don't know." She thought. Kiko then started to blush. "Um, okay," Kiko said still blushing. "Just let me put on my bed clothes."

"Okay, - just - knock - on- my- door." Rev said before running off.

-o-

Kiko was wearing her blue silk pajama set. She was now at Rev's door and knocked. Rev opened his door wearing his red and white pajamas. Kiko went inside the room. His room's wall was a cream color and had a few posters of the team. His carpet was a teal green. He also had a bookshelf, desk with a computer, and... a plush toy of her.

"Uh, is that me?" Kiko asked pointing her finger towards it. Rev looked at the direction and started to blush.

"Uh, yeah," He said with a nervous smile. 'Shit, I forgot to replace that.' He thought.

There was now a awkward silent moment. "Uh, so how we going to do this?" Kiko asked breaking the silence.

"Whatcha - mean?" Rev asked back.

"Where am I sleeping?" She asked.

"Oh, well I was thinking you could sleep in the same bed. But - of- course - if- your - not- comfortable - with - that - I- can - just - sleep - on - the - floor - and..." He would of kept going if a familiar hand didn't shut his mouth.

"Rev come down," Kiko said. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, due to the fact this is your room. Okay." Rev just nodded. "Besides," Kiko said moving her hand away from his beak. "Just because we sleep in the same bed doesn't mean we're actually sleeping together." She started to blush as much as Rev now.

"Okay." Rev said.

They were sleeping back to back in the bed. Rev deep asleep even snoring a little. Kiko was still awake from Rev's snoring. As she closed her eyes she was acknowledging all the things that happened today. She then noticed something that she always thought about. Yep, she's in love with the roadrunner. No doubt about it. It was also noticeable Rev felt the same way. She wondered how his parents would feel about this. Back to reality Kiko felt a arm around her waist. She looked behind her only turning her head and saw Rev still asleep. Kiko then signed.

'Just like Hooleo.' She thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Looking back

**Here's chapter 3. I'm kind of mad though since NOBODY IS REVIEWING! I FEEL LIKE A WANNABE FANFIC WRITER RIGHT NOW! Anyway I put a lot of thought in typing up this chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW. *sad and crying face***

* * *

It was 10:22 in the morning when Kiko woke up. She was still a bit drowsy, but went ahead and got up. She then remembered she slept in Rev's room. Rev had woken up earlier and left. Kiko left out the room to her room to get her uniform.

"I really need to get that blood stain off the floor." Kiko said to herself walking in her room. She went to her closet to get her uniform.

Back in the kitchen everyone was eating their usual breakfast food. It was pretty calm until… "AHAAAAA!" Everyone froze.

"Da hell was that?" Duck asked.

"Don't know, but we're about to find out." Ace said getting up. Everybody headed to Kiko's room.

"What is it?" Ace asked coming in the room. Kiko just pointed towards her closet. Ace and the others walked towards the closet. Everybody's mouths dropped opened.

"What is it!?" Duck asked. "I'm about to be sick." Lexi said looking away.

"It's a dead bird." Kiko whispered.

"How do you know it's a bird?" Tech asked.

This was a question everyone was thinking. You could only see blood with some meat on the body. Also with the head cut off.

"Psychometry." Kiko replied with her usual emotionless self. (Psychometry is a power being able to see the past or future by touching something.)

"Ewww. You mean you actually touched it." Duck said disgusted.

"Look there's a note beside it." Ace said picking it up.

"What dhskwhs?" Slam asked. "If you don't want to be the possum or the owl you'll stay away from him." Ace said finishing the note. Kiko looked at Rev.

"There was a possum in here." Ace asked looking at Kiko.

"Uh yeah, it was last night after I came back around 10," Kiko said, "I already looked through the security cameras and found nobody leaving the animal."

"Well we need to look through the cameras again." Ace said.

-o-

Tech was going over the security cameras again. He did the same thing Kiko did last night. He looked through the cameras in the hallway and the cameras outside. He couldn't find anything.

"I don't get it," Tech said, "I checked through the last 24 hours and nobody went through the windows or the whole tower to be exact."

Rev came in the lab. "No - holes - or - entrances - detected." Rev said, even though he knew there wasn't any in the beginning.

"This is impossible," Ace said shaking his head. "Maybe we should add a camera in the room to see who it is."

"On it chief." Tech said. Ace, Tech, Kiko, Slam, and Duck left the lab leaving Rev and Lexi.

Lexi then smiled and looked back a Rev. Rev noticed it.

"What?" Rev finally asked.

"Why did Kiko go in your room last night?" Lexi answered with a question.

"Uh, - Kiko - didn't - want- to- sleep - in- her - room - when - she - found - the - dead -possum." He answered.

"What did y'all do?" Lexi asked another question.

"We- didn't- have- sex- if- that's - what - your - thinking," Rev said raising a eyebrow. "We- just - went - straight - to- sleep."

"Sure y'all did." Lexi said leaving the lab.

"We didn't!" Rev screamed, but Lexi already left. (I know she has super hearing but still.) Rev sighed and walked out the lab being last.

A few hours later things were quiet again as they did usual things. Tech and Kiko were in the lab working on the Loonatics bikes when they got damage during a mission.

"I'm a bit hungry Tech, ya wanna come along to get something to eat." Kiko asked in a regular statement.

"I'm good." Tech said.

Kiko just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

Half way to the kitchen she saw Rev coming by. They were face to face.

"Hey." Kiko said.

"Hey." Rev said back.

Rev then pushed Kiko to the wall and started kissing her. Despite that someone could walk down the hall anytime they did it anyway. They stopped once they heard a stomach growl. Rev smiled at Kiko.

"Hungry - much?" He asked. "Come - on- let's - go- out- to- eat."

-o-

Kiko and Rev went to the pizzeria downtown. They both got two slices of their favorite kind of pizza. Rev got cheese with the sesame seeds in it. Kiko got two slices of the cheese spinach pizza. (I would say sausage because that's my favorite, but Kiko is a vegetarian.) They then took a seat on a double face cushion seats.

"Why- do- you- like - spinach - pizza?" Rev asked looking as Kiko took a bite.

"Why do you like sesame seeds on your pizza?" She asked.

"Because - I'm - a- bird." He answered back.

"And I'm a vegetarian." Kiko said.

"Do- you- ever - be- tempted - when - there - is - meat - around?" Rev asked.

"If you mean by fish then yes. But with other stuff like ground beef or chicken then no. The last time I ate some meat was six years ago when a old friend of mine put it in my food." Kiko explained.

A few minutes had passed in silent. Kiko started to feel weird all of a sudden.

"Uh, Rev." Kiko said. Rev just looked up still chewing a little. "Does it feel like your being watched?" Kiko whispered.

Rev looked around the restaurant. "No." He answered.

A few moments later the loonatics entered the pizzeria.

'Oh shit,' Kiko thought glancing at them, 'So much for having a calm date.'

Rev and Kiko both scooted over to let their 'friends' to sit down.

"Hey guys whatcha doin' here?" Ace asked sitting down like everyone else.

"On a date." Lexi replied for Kiko and Rev. Kiko and Rev didn't say anything. Everyone noticed this.

"Wait, are y'all actually on date?" Ace asked.

"Do you hear any of us in denying it?" Kiko answered in a question.

"Oh." Ace said to Kiko's answer.

"Did we disturb y'all?" Tech asked.

"Do - you - really - want - us- to- answer - that?" Rev asked massaging his temples.

"Sorry." Lexi said. Slam was mostly munching on his pizza than listening to the conservation.

"I got a question for you Tech," Kiko said, "What made you get out the lab?"

"Being pestered into it." Tech said avoiding everyone's gaze.

Kiko and Rev's 'date' was mostly having a conservation with the other loonatics.

The day ended with everyone back at the tower. Kiko looked at her watch, it was only 5:23. Kiko decided to go ahead and change out of her uniform.

When she entered the room she noticed the camera with the recording red light on.

'It won't be long till we see who it is.' Kiko thought.

Kiko then walked to her dresser to get clothes when she noticed a picture with her brother, cousin, and friends. Her, Zack, T-Bird, Kevin, Katt, and… Hooleo were at a camping trip. Kiko was only nine and had white fur. It was also the time when she got her powers.

(Flashback)

"Y'all ready kids?" Mr. Roader asked.

"Yeah." They all said. They were in the mini van on their way to a camp site.

It was a warm summer time. Daniel, Hooleo and Tashonda aka T-Bird's brother wasn't able to come because he was sick with the flu. Kiko was the youngest of the group. Also being a prodigy in being medical she went to a actual college; getting her Ph.D. as a doctor. Getting caught in work most of her time everyone thought she needed a break from school and get out more. (Remind you of someone.)

Hooleo, T-Bird, and Daniel were roadrunner triplets and adopted. They are originally from Africa (I know roadrunners aren't from there, but the triplets are.) They were adopted by… you probably wouldn't think of it… a spanish coyote couple. (I want them to be interesting family. At least you know they don't have coyote issues… And I know I talk too much out of a subject.)

They all had lime green feathers with blond-yellow hair or crest feathers, (what ever you wanna call it) and had hazel eyes. Except for T-Bird which had crystal blue eyes.

Katt Willis was a cat with pinkish purple fur. She also had brown hair and eyes. Kevin Dawg was actually Kiko and Zack's cousin. He was a blue and white Siberian husky. He had blue hair with green eyes. And then there was Kiko's brother Zack. Zack was the tallest of the group and the oldest. He had dark grey fur with a long red ponytail that stretched up to his lower back. He wore a red leather jacket, blue jeans, red and blue high tops, and gold chain. He had a violet-blue eyes. He was also 3 years older than Kiko. (I would talk about what everybody else was wearing this day but I'm too lazy. I know you and everyone else have a imagination:D)

The trip was about 54 minutes. Everybody were kind of excited of the camping weekend. During the ride Kiko was listening to violin covers of songs. Everybody else were talking about the trip.

When they finally made it to their destination everybody ran out. They got their bags out the trunk and started walking through the woods to the camping site.

"Almost there kids." Mr. Roader said.

When they finally made it it was those sites where there was sitting logs, fire barrier, and a crystal blue lake in the distance.

"Can we go swim?" T-Bird asked.

"Sure," Mr. Roader said. "After y'all set up the tents."

Everybody started to whine about they didn't want to work right now. But Mr. Roader didn't take it.

"Hey, why don't we see who can set their's up first," Zack said, "Boys versus girls. Who ever loses don't get s'mores."

"You're on Zack." T-Bird said.

It didn't take long for the boys to set up the tents. But not fast enough for the girls to finish first.

"Ha!" Katt said with triumph.

"No fair we want a restart." Hooleo said.

"To bad," Kiko said "More s'mores for the girls."

"Oh, hey let's go swimming now." Kevin said.

"Don't go far kids." Mr. Roader said sitting on a foldable seat.

-O-

They were close to the lake with their swimsuits on. It was only about 23 yards away from the campsite.

"Last one there sleeps out their tent." Hooleo said.

Everybody started to run towards the lake with this not wanting to sleep outside. Kiko was actually in the lead by Hooleo and T-Bird. But something weird started to happen. It was this noise coming from the distance. Inside the woods. Kiko started to slow down then just took a stop. Everybody started to run past her. But Katt noticed this and started to jog back to Kiko.

"Something wrong Kiko?" She asked.

"You don't hear it?" Kiko then asked.

"I don't here anything." Katt answered.

"It's coming from inside the woods." Kiko pointed outside the trail.

T-Bird and Hooleo was both in the lead getting close to the 'finish line'. It was then Hooleo in the lead until he fell on a tree root he didn't noticed. This made T-Bird in the lead now laughing at her brother. All of a sudden Zack came running on four paws passing T-Bird and was the first one there.

"Better luck next time." Zack said with a huge smile. T-Bird was in second, Kevin in third, and Hooleo in fourth.

"I want a do over." Hooleo said.

"Too Bad." Zack said. Everybody then looked behind them and noticed that Katt and Kiko was coming.

"Where are they?" Kevin asked.

"Do we need to go back?" T-Bird asked.

Zack didn't say anything, but just walked back through the trail.

"I guess so." Hooleo said looking at his sister.

After about 37 seconds later they saw Katt and Kiko looking around.

"What are y'all looking for?" Zack asked a little concerned.

"You don't hear it?" Kiko asked like she did with Katt.

Everybody looked around and listened very hard. All they could here was a few birds and the leaves moving in the wind.

"It's this way." Kiko said walking off the trail. Everybody looked at each other then followed her.

-O-

It was a little darker than the outside, but they kept going. Getting close to whatever they was getting closer to everybody started to hear a strange noise.

"There." Kiko said pointing to a small cave.

"Oh, no I'm not going in there." Kevin said.

"I am." Kiko said.

"So, am I." Zack said.

"Me too." Katt said.

"Count us too." Hooleo said also replying for T-Bird.

Everybody, except Kevin started walking towards the cave.

"Fine I'm coming too." Kevin said stomping towards their direction.

The cave wasn't really that big but eventually found a underground carven.

"Beautiful." Katt said pulling out a water proof camera and taking pictures.

"What's that?" Zack asked pointing to some iridescence crystal rock.

Kiko started to walk towards the beautiful crystal. She was now only a few inches away from it.

"I never seen anything like this." Kiko said amazed by it extending her arm.

"Kiko don't touch it!" Zack screamed. But it was too late she touch the mysterious crystal.

The crystal gave out a colorful electric shock. Kiko started to scream in pain. Everybody ran over to help, but when they touched her they started to feel the pain. Then the force of the crystal pushed them off several feet. Everybody started moaning and groaning .

"Next time Kiko," Zack started, "Don't touch something unless you know what it is."

"Affirmative." Kiko said. (Don't these characters remind you of some other characters you know and love:)

After that event they didn't feel like swimming and just went back to the campsite.

"Y'all back early." Mr. Roader said. Nobody wanted to tell him what they did so they made a excuse.

"We're just really tired." Hooleo spoke for everyone else.

-o-

It was pretty cool at night which was 69 degrees, but everybody felt hot like it was 108 degrees.

"I'm so hot." T-Bird said tossing and turning. The girls were sleeping together in one tent while the guys were in the other.

"You're not the only one." Kiko said.

"I'm thirsty." Katt said.

They all agreed on this and decided to get some water in their containers.

They left out the tent to their bags. The weird thing was their containers were empty. Kiko started to hear munching in the boys' tent.

'They better had not.' Kiko thought mildly growling.

She started to walk towards the tent and opened it. They were eating on snacks and drinking water.

"Y'all better had not drunk up our water." Kiko said a little angry.

"What if we did?" Hooleo said with a smirk.

That's all the proof she needed. All of a sudden Kiko's eyes turned a different color with blue glowing cat like eyes. Next thing everyone knew Hooleo starting to levitate.

"Whoa! What's happening!?" Hooleo screamed.

Kiko was surprised by this then the weird power went away.

Y'all should know what happens next. I would finish it, but… damn writers' block.

(End of flashback)

Kiko snapped out of her mind and back to reality. Remembering in what she was planning to do she went through her dresser. When she spotted the clothes she pulled it out and saw a dead rat.

"Da fuck!" Kiko screamed. Not that long after that scream Rev came in.

"What's - wrong?" He asked. Kiko gave him a 'really' face. Wether the really face was for 'really, you just going to come in my room; or 'really, you know about the dead animals already.' She didn't answer him.

"Well - lets - check - the- cameras." Rev said figuring out the problem.

-o-

Once again the whole team was in the lab. Tech was checking through the security cameras. Then the most baffling thing happen. The camera turned off by itself or by something. The camera then turned back on like nothing happen.

"That's strange." Tech said going over it again.

Kiko and Rev went back to her room. Looking around again for the third time. She looked through her dresser and noticed a note. 'Stay away from him… or YOU'LL DIE.

Rev read the note and looked at Kiko. Kiko didn't show any fear, but Kiko was scared out of her mind.

"I should probably leave." Kiko said looking down.

"What?" Rev said hoping she was joking. They just got together and she was about leave.

"Only about two weeks, Rev," Kiko said looking at him, "Just until things calm down."

This made Rev feel a little happy knowing she's not leaving for good.

-o-

"Where - are - you - going?" Rev asked holding Kiko's bag on their way to the airport.

"I'm staying with my aunt in England," Kiko said, "I should be safe there. She's also the one who taught me assassination arts."

Rev was still crestfallen about her leaving, but as long as she's safe it makes him happy.

They finally made it to the airport and Kiko was about to get on the plane.

"See ya in two weeks." Kiko said hugging him.

Rev just smiled and kissed her on the mouth. The kiss only lasted until the announcer said the plane was about to leave. Kiko then picked up her bag then went through the tunnel to the air plane.

Rev tried his best not to cry. He then remembered its only two weeks, but to Rev that was about two years.


	4. The 'picture'

Kiko was on the plane putting her bag up. She sat near the window looking through it. She was going to miss Rev even though its only going to be two weeks.

Someone then sat next to Kiko, but she didn't pay attention to the girl.

"Uh, excuse me Kiko?" The girl said. Kiko then faced the girl.

'Great,' Kiko thought. 'A news reporter.'

"Yes." She finally said. "News reporter Eliza," I just wanted to ask you about you relationship with Rev Runner."

'Oh great,' Kiko thought, 'Might as well get this over with.' She then sighed and looked out the window. "Go ahead."

"Well for starters how long have y'all been going out?" The reporter asked.

"About five days." She said still looking through the window.

"Do you think the relationship will last?" She then asked.

'Weird question.' Kiko thought. "Umm, yeah." She answered.

"Last question. Have y'all had sex yet?" She asked. Kiko looked at her with a disgusted 'really' look.

"No." She quickly answered. "Why do you want to know that?" She asked looking at her crazy.

"Just asking." She said.

'This is going to be a fun trip.' Kiko thought sarcastically.

-o-

Rev was going through Kiko's room again. He didn't understand how someone can get in there with camera still on. And how did the camera turned off by itself.

'Maybe this person came in here being invisible or something.' Rev thought. This made Rev think even harder. 'Why would anyone want me and Kiko apart anyway?'

-o-

It has now been five days since Kiko been gone. It also been five days since they last saw any dead animals. Everybody was doing their usual since there haven't been any crime lately. Rev was walking down the street of downtown. He was thinking about the whole situation that has been happening. He was then interrupted by a "Hey Rev."

Rev looked behind him. It was a blond haired and brown eyed roadrunner girl. (Rev's used to be girlfriend.) Rev gave a 'not so happy' smile at her.

"Hey - Grace." Rev said back. "It's - great - to- see - you- again."

Grace then caught up with him.

"You too. How ya been?" She asked. "Great," Rev said, 'Now that I'm not with you.' He then thought.

"It's hard to catch up with you. With your powers and all." Grace said walking with Rev.

"Yeah. Good thing too." Rev said.

Grace then started to look around the area. There was nobody to be seen. 'Great.' She thought. Grace then grabbed Rev by the shirt and started kissing him. Rev pulled away.

"DA FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed.

"I thought we had a good relationship." Grace said giving him a smile.

"Sorry Grace, but I already have a relationship with somebody else." Rev said then sped off from the scene.

Grace then looked at her communicator on her wrist. "Got it." She said with a devious smile.

"Got it girl."

-o-

After the incident that happened downtown we head back to Kiko.

It was now night in Oxford, England. (About 9:12) Kiko was reading a mystery book made in the 23 rd century. She was then interrupted by someone knocking in the door.

"It's open." Kiko said keeping her eyes on the book.

"Hey honey I just wanted to tell you I'm going out and won't be back til 5." Kiko's aunt said.

"In the morning." Kiko said looking at her with a eyebrow up.

"No silly," the aunt said walking towards the vanity. "In the afternoon."

"What is it? A night club that runs through the afternoon." Kiko joked a little.

"Actually yes." The woman responded fixing her her bang a little. She then walked out with a "See ya."

A few minutes later reading through her book she heard a medium bing on the computer.

"Email." She said to herself. Kiko got up and sat down on the chair. It was a picture email with… Rev and Grace kissing. "Hmm." Was all Kiko said. "This is interesting." Kiko then turned the computer off and walked off to her bed.

-o-

Rev was now back a HQ thinking about what just happened between him and Grace.

"Okay," He said to himself pacing in his room. "Next time I see that girl I'm running away." Rev then started thinking more. "I should've ran off in the first place." He told himself. Rev faced toward his clock on his wall. It was 4:12 p.m. Rev was really missing Kiko... a lot during the five days.

Rev has been thinking really hard lately and was thinking about visiting her. 'It'll only take about a minute or less.' He thought.

Rev decided he should to get all the stuff out of his head for a while. Rev went to dresser to change out of his uniform and headed off to England.

-o-

It only took about 35 seconds to get to Oxford and Rev was tracking her down. (I know. Bad sentence.) He finally made it to the house or mansion outside and was about to knock.

Kiko was in the bed sound asleep from her day and woken up to a loud pounding on the door. Kiko grunted while walking downstairs really tired.

"Isn't a bit late for anyone to be knocking on the door?" She asked herself. "Who is it?" Kiko asked behind the door.

"It's Babe Runner." Rev said. Kiko snorted to the response and opened the door with a tired smile.

"Why hello." Kiko said with a British accent. Rev just gave her a kiss and Kiko was kissing him back. It only lasted for about five seconds before they finally broke it.

"What are doing here?" Kiko finally asked.

"I- missed - you- and - wanted - to- visit." He responded.

"Rev, I only been gone for five days." Kiko said walking away from the door. Rev then came inside the mansion and closed the door.

"Yeah,- but- when - you- have - super - speed - five - days - seem - like -forever," Rev said walking with Kiko upstairs. "Didn't - you - miss - me?"

"Rev, you know I love you, but I need you to look at something." Kiko responded.

The finally made it to Kiko's room and went inside. The room was about the size of Rev's parents living room and kitchen put together.

"Nice-room." Rev said.

Kiko led him to her computer. She sat down and logged on her email account.

"So - what - was - the - thing - you - wanted - to - show - me?" Rev asked still walking around the room. Kiko didn't answer.

Rev looked towards her direction. "There." Was all Kiko said. Rev walked towards the computer only to see the 'picture.' Rev looked a little horrified.

"Oh- no- no- no no- no- I- can- explain.- See- my- ex- girlfriend - walked - up- to- me- and -started - kissing - me.- You - gotta - believe - mmph." Kiko had clamped Rev's beak shut. Tighter than anybody done before too.

"Don't get feathers all ruffled up," Kiko said, " I believe you."

She then let go of his beak. "You do." Rev said with a smile.

"Yeah, I trust you." Kiko said logging out.

'Thank god.' Rev thought.

"So, any other reason you wanted to visit?" Kiko asked looking up to Rev.

Rev started to think. "I - mean - I- have -been - thinking -about - something- for- awhile -but- we - don't - have - to - if - you - don't - want - to."

Kiko started to think and found out what he was talking about. Kiko got up and put her arms around Rev.

"Let's do it." She said with a mischievous smile.


	5. Sex scene

**I'm gonna tell you the truth. I never had sex before, so this sex scene is gonna be a base of other loonatics fanfic stories. Not counting Raphl E. Coyote. Enjoy (I think)**

Kiko went over to the light switch and put the light into a dim lighting. Rev then came over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. They both walked to the bed and laid down.

The rush of hormones washed over the both of them as they laid pinned on the bed. Kiko was on the top and Rev was at the bottom. The kiss was maddening. It was stronger and more passionate than any before. Their tongues mingled, exploring each-other's mouths fervently as they probed about. After nearly a full minute the kiss was broken gently, their tongues receding from one another's mouths. Rev reached up and grabbed Kiko, pulling her down, pressing their taut bodies together. Kiko made the next move, removing Rev's shirt. She ran her hand through the long feathers at the top of the roadrunner's head. Rev who was enjoying it went ahead and started taking Kiko's shirt off leaving on her black lace bra.

They both started to make out again rubbing their hands against each others bodies that ended up taking their pants off. They were both now in their under garments.

Kiko ran her hands through the blue down on Rev's chest, pushing down gently. She moved her hand lower along the roadrunner's body, rubbing his abdomen and back up to the chest. The slender bird was indeed a sight to behold, his somewhat reserved form framed by small, but tough muscles, with just enough fat to give his figure a smooth contour.

Rev in kind was running his fingers through the dark grey fur on Kiko's side and back. There was also some weird tattoo all over Kiko's body in the color blue. (*Snap* forgot to mention Kiko's tattoo. Team Ballistix, the used to be superhero group, got this weird tattoos when they got their powers. When they disappear they rather lose their power or... their dead.) His hand moved across, rubbing anywhere he could touch, his motions starting to descend. Soon he was at the coyona's hips, groping them through the thin black lingerie. Rev started to turn the tables on his love, working his way to the top. He moved in for another kiss, pushing deeply into Kiko's mouth. Their hands were at one another's hips, massaging gently. They broke the kiss slowly and took a moment to catch their breath.

Kiko started up again, moving her hands back down Rev's small frame. This time she moved her fingers beneath the elastic band on the shorts of her avian lover. She explored in close detail the down on the roadrunner's hips and started to feel towards Rev's thighs.

Rev's body tensed up and then relaxed as the hands massaged near his groin. The tease was beginning to get to him. Soon the hybrid's touch was felt on his sac. He shivered with pleasure as Kiko gave it a gentle squeeze, and the shuddering intensified as the hand moved up to lightly caress his now hardened shaft.

Kiko pulled her hand back and hooked her finger around the elastic band, pulling at the cotton shorts. She slid the cotton boxers off Rev's legs, leaving the bird entirely exposed. Rev's lean physique was perfect, and now he lay on the bed exposed, his strength belied by his vulnerable appearance.

She moved down towards Rev again, giving him a small peck on the cheek. She started moving down resting her head for a moment at the bird's chest, before continuing to move down toward his abdomen. Still moving down her face was just inches from the roadrunner's shaft. The bird's hardened member was, for the most part, humanoid. She rested her head on Rev's leg for a moment, inhaling the sharp salty scent.

Kiko moved her muzzle to the head of the pulsing shaft and breathed deeply. The hot, moist breath caressed the roadrunner's exposed cock, leaving him wanting. The coyona then flicked her tongue at the member, getting her first taste of the bird's salty flesh, the sensation it caused forcing Rev to shudder. Kiko continued, taking a few more licks. Once she was satisfied with her tease, she started to take the tender flesh into her snout, bathing it in her saliva.

Rev began to quake with pleasure, finding it very hard to control his breathing. He was consumed with pleasure. All he could think about was the long tongue massaging his organ, the moist, warm mouth of his lover surrounding it. He was losing control of himself and started to thrust into the canine's greedy jaws, trying to increase the pleasure he was receiving. Kiko's rejoinder was to suck harder whilst moving his hand to massage Rev's warm sac.

The pleasure flowing through Rev forced him into a spasm as it began to reach its paramount. The sensitive bird couldn't take anymore, and started bucking his hips uncontrollably. Within moments Kiko's tongue was being washed over with a flow of sticky roadrunner seed. It slid around with a slimy, yet somehow pleasing texture, leaving a salted taste in the coyona's mouth.

Kiko released Rev's cock, leaving her exhausted, and moved in to kiss him. Rev opened his mouth, kissing the girl, taking in the tongue which still tasted of his own semen. The kiss was passionate and strangely flavorful, saliva and semen mixing between the two freely. Rev broke it, pushing Kiko off gently.

"Whoa," Rev said still panting, "Guess its my turn." Rev and Kiko switched positions with Rev at the top and Kiko on the bottom.

Rev started to run his hands down to Kiko's abdomen to her legs. He then moved up to her chest. The avian leaned closer to give Kiko a peck on the lips. He then sat back up where he started to detach the bra. Now leaving her chest exposed the roadrunner put his hands on the breast. (Not as big a Rouge the Bat, but bigger than Lexi's none or less.) He started to lean closer to the bare chest and started licking the tits. Rev heard Kiko mutter something, but didn't understand what she was saying.

Rev then slid his hands down to Kiko's waist where her started pulling off the under garment left on her. Sliding them completely off Kiko was now fully exposed on the bed. Rev was starting to line up when Kiko interrupted. "Rev baby, can you look in that dresser for a tube?" She asked pointing towards the dresser. Rev went ahead and got up to get. "It's in the second draw."

Rev looked through like she said and found a small tube of lube under some clothes. He gave out a smile and walked back to the bed.

Rev put some on his finger and Kiko opened up her legs. He gently rubbed his finger around the coyona's vagina. Kiko shuddered at the feeling. Rev rubbed himself with the same lubricant, pumping a little before lining up and pushing against her gently. Kiko whimpered as he pushed deeper, pressing glands and filling spaces that made her want to howl in rapture. Her eyes closed and muzzle open in a permanent moan as she was ravaged by the child like mannered bird, his thrusts getting shallower and harder.

"Oh God Kiko." Rev was mostly whispering to himself.

Grinding their hips together, he spilled his seed in her, Kiko twitching and clenching as his warmth spread up through her, not letting go. She whimpered as Rev shoved harder throughout his release, forcing his seed deeper into his chosen mate.

Finally, panting, chest pounding, he pulled himself out. He then laid beside Kiko on the bed panting really hard trying to control his breathing. Kiko got up a little putting her head on Rev's chest; arm around his abdomen when he calmed down.

-o-

"So, who is she?" Kiko asked with her head still on his chest.

"Grace," Rev started to say, "She was my girlfriend in High school."

"Why did y'all break up?" She asked.

Rev signed at the question, but went ahead and answered it. "Well after a year of dating she started cheating on me. So we broke up. And after a few months we got back together. After that I found out she was a sex psycho."

Kiko started to become curious. "Rev, what the hell is a sex psycho?" She asked.

"A sex psycho is someone who always want to have sex." Rev answered.

"Did you go along with it during that time?" Kiko asked with a tired smirk.

"Only for those few months. I was getting tired of it." Rev answered also with a tired smirk.

"Well I can see now how you know how to fuck." Kiko said with a smile. This comment made Rev chuckle a little.

Minutes later they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Ending

It was about eight in the morning when they both woke up. Remembering what had happened last night. They both took showers and got dress. Rev had to put back on his clothes when he came there at night; not knowing he was going to stay the night.

Rev and Kiko were in the kitchen. Kiko was going through the cabinet for something to eat. She had pulled out a box with some muffins.

"Want a muffin?" She asked looking at Rev.

"What - kind - is - it?" He asked back.

"It's banana nut and chocolate." Kiko responded.

"Yeah,-sure." Rev said getting a muffin out the box.

"Just - asking - but- is- there - any - servants - in- this - mansion?" Rev asked.

"Yeah, their just on vacation." She answered.

They was interrupted by a ping sound. Rev was able to carry a micro communicator watch just incase of emergency.

"I - guess - I - have - to - go." Rev said, he then gave Kiko a peck on the lip and ran off.

After Rev left Kiko was leaning on the counter eating her muffin until she heard a strange noise. Trying to find out what it was she started walking towards the direction.

She kept walking around the mansion for about two minutes when she found the source of it. It was some kind of weird box. Hesitating a bit of rather pick it up or not she finally concluded in picking it up. When she did she was shoot through electricity and blacked out.

-o-

It was three in the morning at Acmetropilis and apparently there was crime happening.

"Who does crime in three in the morning?" Duck asked, the team was flying to the scene.

"Chill Duck," Lexi said looking at the mallard. "It'll probably won't take that long."

The team landed were they saw police lights in an area.

"What's up doc?" Ace asked.

"Thank goodness the Loonatics," the police said, "There was a explosion in the forth quarter of that building. The fireman tried to find if someone was in there, but couldn't enter in."

Ace started to think and looked towards Rev.

"Hey Rev is there anyone in there?"

Rev eyes turned into a crimson red using his GPS. "I see a person under a desk." Rev responded.

"Alright," Ace said, "Slam and Rev, go get em out." The two then went inside the building.

It was kind of dark, but had a amber orange color. Slam was picking up the metal and wood that was blocking the entrance. As they got to the third quadrate of the building they both heard faint screaming.

"This - way - Slam." Rev said running towards the direction. (Have y'all ever notice when Rev isn't using his super speed running he's actually the slowest member on the team.)

As they got closer to the screaming Rev went up to her. She looked about 17.

"Okay - were - here." Rev said trying to calm her down.

The girl who had stopped grabbed Rev's arm and pulled out a small controller. After she pressed a button both her and Rev disappeared into thin air.

-o-

Kiko started to wake up. Trying to remember what just happened. When she finally woke back up she found herself tied up to a large bar. She moved her head trying to scan the area only to find Rev unconscious behind her.

"Da hell," Kiko said not believing this. "Rev, wake up."

Rev starting groaning as he woke up. He was wide eyed when he saw where he was at. He tried to use his powers, but didn't avail.

"Where are we?" He asked trying to look at Kiko.

"You're in my lair." A familiar voice said. The two looked at the girl as she showed up in the dim light.

"Grace," Rev said. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Well I guess it's not obvious," Grace said with a crazy smile. "Rev, as you know I miss you. And since you're with this bitch I would like to make a compromise..."

"Uh, did you just call me a bitch?" Kiko interrupted Grace.

"Uh, I wasn't talking to you." Grace said with a smart ass mouth.

"What kind of compromise?" Rev said interrupting the 'cat fight'.

"Oh, well it's a bit of a trade," she said, "If you break up with this bitch..."

"There she go with the bitch again." Kiko said getting real pissed.

"... And get back with me y'all live." Grace finished.

"And if I don't?" Rev asked.

"Then y'all die. Just as simple as that." Grace answered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rev screamed at her. "I rather die with the girl I love than with you!"

"Awww." Kiko cooed.

"That's real sweet Rev. Real sweet. We'll see what you'll think in a few days stuck over here with no food or water." Grace then walked out the scene.

As soon as she was gone Kiko tried to use her powers, but they didn't work. "Ugh, why won't my powers work?"

"Because the bracelet your wearing." Another voice said entering through the doors.

"Wait wait, your that reporter that was on the plane." Kiko said.

"Yes I am," she said, "My real name is Ally. I'm Grace's best friend…"

"Well that explains it." Kiko said. "…Any who those are bracelets that neutralize both of your powers," Ally finished, "And you know this wasn't Grace's original plan."

"Oh yeah, what was Grace's original plan?" Rev asked.

"Glad you asked," Ally said walking to the other side, "Ya see Grace's original plan was to scare Kiko away from you by using the dead animals."

"Wait, but how did you put the animals in there?" Kiko asked curious.

"Well a thing you don't know about me; y'all and the loonatics aren't the only ones with powers. Observe." She said. Ally then disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Rev asked. Kiko tried to shrug.

They then both felt something pecking on their shoulders. They both looked at the source and saw nothing, until Ally appeared again revealing herself. Ally then walked back where she was in the beginning.

"Invisibility. Nice." Kiko said mildly surprised.

"I'm also able to go through walls. Just call me a phantom. Oh and on that day you was leaving I pinned a small tracking device on you. If you just happen to wonder how we found you and sat the trap. Grace's plan changed when Rev came to visit you. And yeah, we know what y'all did."

"Damn, she did all this to get Rev back?" Kiko asked a little confused. "What, she couldn't find anyone else?"

"Well to tell you the truth, she doesn't tell me the reason." Ally answered.

"Wow, some best friend. Isn't best friends suppose to tell each other everything?" Kiko asked.

"Oh yeah do you know what a best friend is loner?" Ally asked back.

"I had best friends before." Kiko said.

"Yeah, and as much as I enjoy this talk I gotta bounce out." Ally said leaving the room.

"Bitch." Kiko whispered.

"How are we going to get out?" Rev said panicking. Kiko started to think. They were both tied up by rope.

"Okay, I got a knife in my boot." Kiko said.

"Why do you carry a knife in your boot?" Rev asked. "Ninja 101, always carry as much weapons as possible," Kiko said with a smirk. "Now if I can only get it." Kiko was struggling to grab it when her bottom part of her pants was in the way.

"Hey Rev, do you think you can lift this up?"

"Yeah." Rev said while pulling the pants up.

"A little higher." Kiko said. He did what he was told and Kiko grabbed the pocket sized knife. "Okay got it."

Kiko started cut the rope as fast as she could. "Come on you bitch." Kiko grunted.

She kept going until part of the rope split. Both Rev and Kiko untied the rope and was now free.

"Now to get these bracelets off." Rev said. The bracelets were gold… with a small combination lock.

"You gotta be kidding," Kiko said. "Any chance you know it?"

"Uhh." Was all Rev said. A eight number sequence. It could be any random numbers. 'Eight numbers. It gotta be something Grace would always remember.'

"Got it." He blurted out while putting the numbers. The bracelet then unlocked. "There - we - go." Rev said.

"What was it?" Kiko asked curious.

"My - birthdate," Rev said with a smile, "11 - 05 - 2750."

Not long after Kiko's bracelet unlocked. "Ya know that girl is too crazy for you. It's more than how it was with Zack and T-Bird." Kiko said.

"Come - on." Rev said running out the door. "Hey wait up!" Kiko said.

Grace's 'lair' didn't look that big and didn't have much doors, so it wouldn't be hard to find the exit.

"We're - almost - there." Rev said. As they kept running they finally made it to a exit door up some stairs.

When the door opened they found themselves in a kitchen.

"I guess Grace's lair was just a basement," Kiko said. "Now all we have to do is get out of here. And get some police to take Grace in a mental hospital."

"Nice plan, only your not getting out." They heard the familiar voice said behind them. They looked behind and saw Grace holding a gun.

"You gotta be kidding." Kiko said not taking it seriously.

Grace shot the gun, but Kiko blocked it with a telekinetic force field. Kiko took the gun out of Grace's hand with telekinesis and was holding it now.

Rev started to look around for anything to tie Grace up. He finally saw and took some rope she hadn't used yet and ties her up.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Grace shouted.

"Well - the - idea - of - that - you - tried - to - kill - us - this - is - nothing - but - fair." Rev stated.

Kiko just shrugged and walked over to a phone on the counter. She dialed 9 - - 1 - 1 for the police.

-o-

Kiko and Rev were walking hand to hand back to the tower happy and relieved this is finally over.

Rev signed, but the good kind of sign. "I'm so happy this is over." He said with a slow pace voice.

"Me too," Kiko said with a smirk, "I just hope she doesn't escape and try to make revenge like they do on TV."

"Yeah." Rev replied.

* * *

**Hooray finally finished. And on my last day of mid-winter break too. And I know it wasn't a good ending. I may do a sequel to the idea that Grace might escape; but then again I'm not sure. If you think I should have her again in my future fanfic then let me know. Also I would like to thank BETHMUM1 for reviewing my stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


End file.
